


School of Taboo: [Cheat!Levi x Teach!Rida]

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheaters, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, Mistress, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Levi Ackerman blackmails a young fresh face teacher into an affair, which ends up leading into a full fledged romance between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Contains grammatical error and sexual behavior. Anti-Petra Ral series. Requested by BlizzardQueen (of DeviantART)

 

 

~[*]~[*]~

My stomach feel twisted, churning nervously within me. My eyes feel heavy due to the lack of sleep I have experience the past two nights. My dream of becoming a teacher has finally came true, no more being an Assistant to various kinds of teachers in different school districts, I could experience in front row how life is like using my own skills and words as being one of the people I look up to. However, as the hours ticked on my excitement began to fade, fear began to overwhelm me. What if the kids find me uninteresting? What if they find me boring? What should I wear that would make them pay attention to me? What should I say if they a smart ass comment? Or disrupt my lessons.  
However, when I drove myself to Wall Maria High School parking lot, my heart began to flutter viciously within my own chest. It feels like it is going to explode. I know once I step out of this car I would start crying. Removing my keys from the ignition, I reached over my passenger side seat and grabbed my leather designer purse and the bag that one teacher had told me to bring and various other supplies I need to survive throughout the entire school year.

Climbing out of the car, I straightened out the black skirt that went a little above my knee with a back slit that went to near the middle of my thigh, and the tight ruffle blouse. I clicked one of my heels against the back pavement and closed the door. I flipped a curly strand behind my back, I noticed a figure behind me. Gasping loudly I turned back to focus on a man with a grim look on his handsome face, narrow onyx-blue eyes with bags under them, his hair went to his earlobe with a undercut as well. He was short unlike any man I know, clean and dressed in a brown suit and tie, this older man look very intimidating, even with his arms crossed against his chest made me feel even more uncomfortable.

“Are you Miss [Last Name]?”

“Yes, I am.” I nodded, my heart fluttering within my chest, his voice, and the fact he is so handsome, I can’t help, but wonder if he is married or single. Please be single.

“I’m Principle Levi Ackerman. We spoke on the phone on Friday.”

“Yes, I remember.”

His eyes were scanning my body, starting with long loose strands, the highlights mixed in with my dark shaded hair. How my strands curved with my breast, on down Levi saw golden bangles dangling off of my wrist, neatly pedicured nails, my small waist, hips, further down he stared at my smooth legs, and then finally to my black pumps. I noticed he was biting his bottom lip, quickly the principle turns back up to me, staring into my eyes.

“Not bad, girl, but I recommend that you should die down on your fashion statement, this is a school, not some fashion show. I don’t want my male students to be….Well, aroused by your glorious figure.”

My face glowed a deep dark shade of red, ‘glorious figure’, Principle Ackerman said, he said I have a ‘glorious figure.’ I scratched the back of my head, “Well, sir.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but designer clothes are all I have.”

Cocking his eyebrow, Levi seemed to be a little disturbed with what I had to say, we stood silently, staring quietly at one another for some time. The cool Spring breeze seeped into my clothes causing me to shiver a little bit, “Well, if that is the case,” Levi uncrossed his arms and turned his body away in a profile stature, “Then, I am afraid to ask my wife, Petra, to come pick up this weekend and take you shopping, at least by some descent clothes.”

Wife? My hear quickly began frozen and a hammer swung violently against it, shattering it into millions of pieces. I stood there in great disbelief, here I was hoping Shiganshina’s Most Hottest Man would be a single, dog loving, clean freak man. Sadly he isn’t. Someone took him right before I can.

“Anyways, let’s not hesitate any longer. Let me show you around the building before I introduce you to your homeroom class.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi turns around and made his walk up the walk path, I quickly followed right behind him, staring down at his left hand that hung loosely at his side and behold there is a golden wedding band. Sure enough, Levi is taken. I held back a sigh, I wonder to myself how long he has been married, and if he has any children. Levi opened the door allowing me to walk in first….

His eyes quickly scanned my behind before stepping in allowing the door to close right behind us. I followed the short man down the hallway, showing me where his office is, the nurses’ aid, the gymnasium (there was even a pool installed inside), the bathrooms (which were huge), we walked up the second flight of stairs where he showed me the science room, the home economics room as well, “My wife teaches this room. You will probably smell her baking from time to time.”

“Alright.” I giggled, Levi quickly turned his back away from me, but as I leaned forward a little I could see his cheeks were burning red.

“Anyways, let’s continue on with our tour…” He softly said, clearly his throat, Levi began to stroll away, quickly I walked behind him watching strands of his short straight black hair swayed from side to side, each time he walked. More classes he showed me, and nearly all of them were big enough that there needed to be two or three different doors. What kind of high school is this? A school for the wealth? It sure does seem that way.

The third floor was the final floor, and up there I was assigned to, and up there was the science room, “Let’s go back to my office,” I nodded, he turned around and stood right by me, his body facing one direction and my body facing the opposite direction, “Do you have any questions? That I could answer along the way.”

I gulped and turned my head to him, “Well, it is personal, Sir.”

“If you are wondering about my wife and I, we’ve been happily married since our senior year in college, ten years nearly eleven. No kids, her decision. Anything else.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you ask you that.”

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering if I could bring my own tea?” I lied, damn it! He has answered that question so many times, I have to cover it up with another question.

Levi just sighed softly, resting a hand in his pocket, hiding the thing that he was trying to keep soft, “Sure, but make sure you label it with your name.”

The both of us managed to make it to ground level where we began to see students and staff walking inside, I noticed a short haired woman with ginger colored hair and golden eyes walking this way, she was wearing a gray skirt with a matching business jacket, a tie and some inch high heels, she was quickly coming this way, “Morning, Levi!”

“Hmm, morning, Petra.” His arm quickly wrapped around her waist, I watched as he pecked her cheek, and she pecked his cheek. They stared deeply into one another’s eyes, despite Levi being a man of little emotion, I could tell he loved his wife dearly. I stared down at their shoes, “Petra, this is the new English Teacher, Rīdā [Last Name].”

I stared back up and watch as Petra, watching she pulled away from her husband. Is it even legal for a principle to have his or her spouse work at the same school as him, anyways?

“Rīdā, hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Petra Ackerman, the Home Economics teacher, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out to me, I noticed instantly this fake smile she is putting on. Honestly, I could sense deep down she is jealous, but of what? I am jealous of her because she has such a good looking husband. Also, by the look of things I have no doubt that they are wealthy as well. No Principle would run a school that has ramen vending machines, or dumpling vending machines, are you even kidding me?!

Anyways, I extended my arm out, and softly grasp her hand. Firmly, no, tightly, she grasp it, like she was going to break every bone in my hand. Well, two could play that game, I firmly grasp her hand, tighter then the grasp she has given me, I kindly smiled right back at her. She is the jealous type I presume. Petra doesn’t enjoy the fact that her husband hired new and young meat to keep this school going and to help future students graduate.

“Well, Rīdā and I have much to discuss, so if you could excuse us, Petra.”

“Oh, alright.” She turns to Levi, he walks away, I turned to Petra seeing that her smile quickly vanish from her age. I didn’t want to cause any damage so I nodded my head and quickly made my way behind her husband and into the main office, past the receptionist desk and down the small hallway to the right of the receptionist desk, we entered into his office where he closed the door and locked it, he allowed me to have a seat. Resting my bag against the chair, I watched as he made his way around his cherry wood desk, taking his seat in the big leather chair.

“So, Rīdā, why is it that you want to become a teacher? And why this school?”

“Well, I, uh…” I stared down at the curved edge of his desk, and quickly wondered how many times Petra had bent over on this desk. How many times both the Principle and the Home Economics room teacher made love here, “I guess I always love helping others out in succeeding for the future. Also, the reason I chose this school, well…It’s because I always hear good things about this school, how fabulous the teaching staff is. That there is no bullying allowed here.”

Levi and I sat there in silence, I think he wanted me to say something else, but I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Sadly, I am not much of a talker and having this glorious man with such seductive eyes had made it even hard for me to talk longer then I should. I am not really good with the opposite sex, just thinking about it just made think how many times I changed my style of clothes, the many times I dyed my hair, trimmed it, how much make up I put on, how much I worked out. No man seemed interested in asking me out, they just looked right past me like I’m a human shape fog, I am just there for them to stare at and nothing else. I had one boyfriend in all my life, but not since my senior year of high school. What is wrong with me? I asked myself....

 

~[*]~  
The faucet turned off, Petra tapped her toothbrush repeatedly upon the edge of the sink and placed it in the holder upon a glass shelf near the tall mirror.  
She could see from her reflection, her husband resting against their cushioned headboard, with his reading glasses on Levi's eyes were focused upon the latest book he is reading.  
"So that new girl..." Petra interrupted Levi from his reading, he could hear a tinge of disgust in his wife's voice, was she jealous of the young female?  
"Hmm? What about her?"  
"She is awfully pretty." Petra explained, resting her fingers on the side of her eyes, she pulled her skin back, "Too pretty to be exact."  
Levi turns back to his book, he could feel his own heart thumping against his chest, he couldn't allow his wife to see him blushing, "You think so?"  
Petra turns around to face her husband, "Well, yeah. You can't deny it, Levi, usually you won't allow fresh out University students to become teachers right away."  
"She has experience teaching as a T.A., Petra."  
"Being a T.A. is completely different, they don't hold as much responsibility as a regular teacher." Petra comes walking out of their pristine clean bathroom, her eyes focused upon her husband. Her golden colored eyes traced every muscle that he is showing to her. His firm chest, his abs that were wrinkled as he was sitting up, his tight masculine arms.  
Petra felt absolutely bless to have a good looking husband as Levi, no other man could be compared to how seductive Levi looks despite him being part of the one percent of short men.  
He is athletic, smart, well respected, and all the women whom are in contact with the married couple are instantly jealous of Petra due to having an attractive spouse. Besides, the young ginger haired woman didn't need to be jealous of the young girl taking her husband, Levi is part of the small minority of men who take their marriage quite seriously, there is--without a doubt--he would dump Petra for the new teacher.  
Petra sighs, and walks around the other side of the bed and climbed in under the sheets, "I don't know if I like the girl."  
"Hmp." Levi grunts, "Why because she is attractive in your eyes?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" Ask Levi as he turned his eyes back to Petra, seeing her firm curved body spread across the bed. Back then, Levi would have simply jumped on the short haired ginger haired female without her finishing her explanation, but the past couple years, Levi's interest in her has deteriorated.  
They have nothing in common and Petra is just a woman who is just jealous of any girl that her husband comes in contact with despite the girl being one of his students or her young cousin. Besides she only cares about herself and no one else.  
She refuses to ask Levi about his day and completely ignores the fact to ask him if he wants to come with her anytime she goes out, even when Levi is highly stressed and really does want a couple shots of hard liquor in his system.  
"So, Levi. Want to make up for old times sake?"  
Levi turned his eyes to Petra, seeing her leg resting over the other, her cleavage showing through her pink tank top. He sighs, "Not tonight. I have a meeting early in the morning."  
"Aw, come on. At least allow me to help you calm down your nerves."  
"Tck! That is why I am reading. Besides, I just cleaned the sheets, I can't have them be ruined again."  
Petra quickly responded with a scoff, Levi watched as Petra turned her focus over to her lamp, turning it off and quickly dug her legs within the comforter, "Well, fine, then! You will regret it, Levi, because you will have none of me for an entire week!"  
"That's fine." He coldly response.  
Levi turns his focus back to his book, with the side view of his eyes, he could see Petra facing him, or to grunt and turn her back to him.

That is fine, she could act like a senseless spoiled brat like her father brought her up to be. His mother never liked the girl anyways, and only put up with her for so long due to the fact that she use to make Levi feel loved.  
He didn't need none of that from the woman anymore, the young lady in the photo he placed within his book made him feel like his old self again. The gentle smile on her face when the photo was taken for her badge for high school made Levi's heart twitter with excitement. She made him feel aroused.  
And tea, she brought up tea, something that Levi absolutely loves. Also, she did a good job keeping her classroom clean today. She must have gotten some advice from the receptionist before her arrival. Levi couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and wonder what stylish clothing she will wear that would make him drool. However, there was something else bothering Levi....

Why does she look so familiar?

 

 

~[*]~

The following day, Levi was walking through hallway to hallway, peeking in one class or another to see how the teacher is performing and how the kids are acting.  
He didn't want to look through all classes, all he wanted to do is go directly into the fresh face teacher's classroom. Levi wanted to hear her voice and see what she has decided to wear for today....

This is awful, Levi shouldn't feel so lustful for another women when he was happily married for years. Happily? Levi stopped suddenly in the middle of the staircase leading up to the third and final floor. There was something really wrong with that phrase. Just thinking about it, day in and day out the married couple have been doing the exact same thing:  
Petra is rather occupied with grading kid's schoolwork, and then cooking. Meanwhile, Levi was always cleaning. It was the usual fight to have sex when one of them is horny and the other is not, each and every night.  
Then once the weekend comes, Petra would spend time with her friends rather then Levi, something he did not enjoy. Back then, the first year of dating and then the first two years of marriage they always spent the weekend together, making love and going to the movies. As well as, shopping and spending time with his mother, but as the years wear on, Petra started to pull away, she found no interest in spending time with him, nor her mother-in-law, she missed her friends.  
Levi sighs, maybe the reason why he found interest in the new girl is because she was young, attractive, and wears different stylish clothes, unlike Petra. Petra dress like an old woman with the head of a young woman.  
Levi turned his focus up to the top of the stairs, and made his way up to the English classroom. Levi comes walking in, noticing that all the student tables were completely empty, except for the large desk in front of the classroom.

I flipped a blue lined piece of paper face down and then turned my focus back to the next student's work, when I heard a knock. Facing the door I looked to see Levi leaning against the doorframe.  
"Principal Ackerman."  
"May I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Levi comes strolling in with his hands in his pockets, "I hope you don't mind that I interrupt your grading?"  
My cheeks glowed brightly, "No, it's fine, come on in."  
"Hmp!"  
Levi walks over to a desk, grabbing a chair and dragging it in front of my desk. I took my seat.  
"I was meaning to ask you, how you are doing here?" Levi asked me.  
"I'm alright, busy, but alright." I responded back.  
Levi nodded his head, "You sure?"  
I turned up to him, noticing something is wrong with him. A couple days since my arrival all the principal kept this expressionless look on his face. He doesn't show if he is uneasy, but I could sense that something is different with him by how tightly Principal Ackerman squeezes his neck.  
"Something wrong, Principal Ackerman?"  
"Hmm?"  
I tilted my head to the side, pointing to my own neck, "I could see something is troubling you by how tightly your neck gets."  
Levi blinked a couple times, quickly I could see his thin neck slowly release, "I'm fine." He softly responds.  
I sat there silently, "That's good then. Probably the school is getting to you. You are a hard working man, but I can't blame you, you are highly responsible for the future lives of these kids. We need people like you, Sir."  
He was silent, it felt good that someone seem to acknowledge how he feels unlike his wife. To be concerned when his wife could not, and praised him for his hard work  
"Hmp, thanks."  
I nodded. The both us were silent once more, staring at one another. Slowly I turned my focus away from him, "Maybe, you should talk to your wife about your problems."  
"No," Levi calmly calls out, I turned my eyes to him and then my head, "I can't."  
I softly smiled at him--Levi's heart skipped a beat, "Of course you can, you both are soulmates, if there is something wrong then talk to her."  
Levi was quiet, it was like he was talking to a therapist, giving him advice on a marriage that lacked in communication. Does he really want to improve in his relationship with his wife when there is this single female sitting across from him.  
Her eyes, how seductive they are....  
Her lips, how much Levi just was to lean over and press his lips against her's....  
That smile that Levi's knees buckle. Just thinking about it, Levi sadly has never felt this way before, not even with Petra; a thought jumped into his mind.  
He clearly remembered how both Petra and him got together, the ginger haired female heavily pursued him. Was it because he is the son of a socialite and heiress? She wanted to live such a privilege lifestyle. Is that why his mother never cared for the girl? Is that why Petra truly doesn't care for him anymore?  
This female seems to be well off with her jewelry and fashion, Levi wondered where he has seen her before....

"Rīdā."  
"Hmm?"  
Levi sat silently, feeling his pants become tighten and the fact he was tongue tied, "Have we, could we--"  
I quickly stood up, pushing my chair back, "Mrs. Ackerman."  
Levi turned his head back and noticed Petra standing at the doorway of my classroom with this disturbing look on her face, I rest my hand down upon my desk, "You better go. Your wife seems a little bit upset."  
Levi turns back to me and then back to his wife. The older man stood up and made his way towards his wife.  
The both of them neglected to say their farewells to me....

"Why are you with her?" Petra jealousy response.  
"She's new."  
"Then, why is she laughing and why were you blushing?"  
Levi and Petra walked in silence, the ginger haired female quickly hold of Levi's sleeve, stopping him from even walking.  
"Levi." He looked anywhere else either then his wife, "Is there going on between you and that new girl?"  
He turned his focus to Petra, "I should be asking you the exact same thing."  
She cocked an eyebrow.  
"How long has it been since we both had sex? Why have you been disappearing every weekend?"  
She gasped, "Wait hold o--"  
She was eventually interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing. Within the blink of an eye students started to fill the third floor hallway. Petra looked around before turning to Levi.  
"It is not like your precious teacher is innocent." Petra snarled back.  
"Tsk! Please, I have no interest in her." Levi said before turning his back to Petra, "At least I take my marriage seriously unlike some people."  
Petra stood silently, "Levi."  
He turns his head back to his wife, "You better head back to class, your students must back wondering where you are."  
With a blink of an eye, Levi made his way down the hallway, he felt quite infuriated this wife interrupted his conversation with the young female teacher. Why doesn't Levi feel guilty now that he wants the brand new teacher? Maybe she was a better candidate then Petra. Besides he is truly growing weary of her jealousy, he can't speak to no one without her abruptly appearing, asking him questions and wondering if something is going on between the two.  
Also, her neglectful duty at being his wife is making him tired, he deserves better. That young teacher seems like someone who could take care of him for years on end, and that of any future children she will bare him. How could he make the younger woman his?

 

 

~[*]~

The days has passed....  
Still I haven't gotten use to my role as a teacher, was it due to the fact that I am a little bit older then these kids, or maybe it is because I am a little disturbed by the sexual notes I receive from various young men that I found stored away in my desk, or maybe, as I sit here in the back of my empty classroom at the end of the school day...

One more day before Friday and then the weekend. I thought to myself. Then, I won't be able to see Levi for two full days. Imagining him laying upon his bare naked wife, saying things I wish any man could say to me.

There was a knock on my door frame, staring up I looked over to see Levi standing there, "Guh--Principle Ackerman!"  
"Am I disturbing something?"  
"No! No, come in. Come in!" I said standing up from my chair. Levi turned and closed the door, he turned his focus to the new staff member and made his way towards her, he stopped, instantly, at one desk and noticed a piece of paper laying on the ground folded, he picked it up and unfolded it, staring down at the read he could clearly read out the following inappropriate behavior of any young man who had ever come across an attractive female.  
"Are all your male students like this?" Levi coldly voices out to me, I stood there silently, watching as my boss comes strolling over to me, resting the piece of paper on my desk, all I could read from this messy handwriting is: suck my....[Name].  
I stood silently, not directly responding to Principle Ackerman's question, "That is disturbing, Miss [Last Name], how long have you, honestly, been receiving these notes."  
I could feel all four walls and the ceiling caving in on me, he hasn't been here for long and Levi is making me feel uneasy....

"Ever since your arrival, I have been hearing various things about you, girl." Levi seemed to be getting rather irritable, "And none of them good."  
My eyes widen, I gasped in horror. Slowly, I took my seat, resting my hands upon my lap, my head hung loose, Levi stood nearby resting his hands upon the surface of my wooden desk.“I heard from the students how much of a klutz you are.” I stood there silently with my eyelids expanded widely, my body quickly becoming overheated with embarrassment. Levi crept over, “Stuttering, and giving them countless pages of work to do at home, when it is clearly stated in your planner what assignments that they need to do every single night.”

“Principle Ackerman, I…”

Levi moves closer to me, he leans over one side of me and rests his hand upon my desk, “I can’t have a nervous teacher working here and heavily damaging my reputation and that of the school’s.”

I grunted, closing my eyes, my hand tightly grasping my skirt, he could clearly see what a mess I look, it will be easy for him to provoke me. Slowly he crept his head closer, “If you want to keep your job, I expect that you do the following….”

My eyes tightly closed, trembling due to how tightly I kept them close. Levi’s lips were inches away from my ear, softly he whispered in my ear. Sitting there silently listening to what he had to say to me in my ear. My breath released a shuddering gasp and my eyes widen in complete horror, “Principle Ackerman!” I quickly stood up, knocking my chair on the ground, Levi stood on one side of the fallen chair and I stood on the other side. The room fell silent, well, kind of…I could hear my own heart thumping in my own two ears.

A shadow cast over his own eyes, “It’s for the best, Rīdā, if you don’t obey my orders then I am afraid I will have to let you go…”

“Principle—“

“But, if I do release you from your duty, then I will sent out letters to other school districts about your novice teachings, and all dreams of your’s of being a professional teacher will come to an erupt end. You will have no job and no home. You will have no choice, but to come back to me.”

I stood there trembling, this order he wanted me to do:

 

 

_“You must give your body to me and only me.”_

It is an abuse to his title, and how he has managed to take advantage of it, “Don’t you want to keep your job, Rida?”

I hiccuped, my vision became foggy as tears began to form within my eyes, my knees trembling. This man, though short, he is deeply respected and fear by his fellow student body and by the teachers who work under him. Isn’t he suppose to be a loving and faithful husband towards his wife of nearly eleven years? Why is he doing this to Petra? If he is not happy with his wife, then divorce her. Don’t make me commit a senseless act because these two can’t communicate.

“Rīdā, did you hear me?”

I sniffed, cleaning away my tears. I turned away from my superior; despite all efforts in gathering up my strength to tell Levi to divorce Petra, I couldn’t, so I did the last thing I would ever do. I turned to face my desk, leaning over I laid my two hands upon the surface of it. Levi stood there watching as I leaned my ass out. Reaching my hand over, I grasp my short skirt and tugged at it, pulling up and over my ass exposing my underwear and the garter belt that held my black stockings. I was trembling, listening silently as the sound of the soles of Levi’s finely waxed shoes ticked as he walked over to me, standing right behind me, he brushed his groin against my crotch area to show me how hard he is.

“I’m sorry, Rīdā,” He softly spoke to me, “I have deceived so many others, but mostly I deceived you into thinking that I have the perfect marriage with Petra. I don’t, no matter how much I sleep with her I could never seem to feel satisfied with her. Talking to her seem to be pointless at times because all she cared about is her social life, and talking senseless shit about you.”

I could feel Levi’s hands rest upon my waist, I gasped and turned to face him, Levi lifted me up and sat me down at the edge of the table, his hands traveled to my top and began to unbutton my top one button at a time, exposing my cleavage and the push up bra I wore for today. His hands, how soft they are slipped inside my top, caressing my arms and pushing my top down, I turned away blushing.  
"It's alright, it is not like I'm actually going to take you here right on the spot. What I am going to do with you is going to leave the both of us in a complete mess, and I wouldn't want anything that I paid for in this school to be ruined."

I groaned, feeling quite satisfied with Levi's decision. He must be feeling absolutely guilty for trying to destroy his own marriage to Petra that he has finally changed his mind about his order. However, Levi leaned his head against my chest, hearing my heart it beat fast within his ear, "Petra is going to be sleeping over her friend's house this weekend, a little get together and I would like to stay over at your place for the weekend." I sat there silently, Levi pulled away from me, staring deeply into my eyes, "And finish we has begun here right now."


	2. School of Taboo: [Cheat!Levi x Teach!Rida]

A/N: High sexual content. Foul language. Nudity. Grammar errors that will soon be fixed.

~*~*~*~

I don't want to come to work today. It's the last place that I want to be in today, or any other day.  
As I was upstairs in my bathroom installed within my bedroom, I was cautiously placing the last bit eyeliner upon my eyes, when the dinging sound of my doorbell went off. Curious as to who it was, I walked out of my room and quickly made my down the stairs to the front door. The silhouette of a dark figure stood in front of the frosted design of the oval shape glass implanted in my front door.  
Unlocking the hard door, and opening it, my body twitched from the unsuspected stranger.  
"Principal Ackerman?" He was dress in a dark top with light gray neatly ironed pants and waxed shoes. I hate to admit it but the Principal did look dashing in his "casual" clothes.  
"Are you going to allow me to come in or what?"  
I quickly I stood back, pushing the front door open, Levi comes stepping right in. He stood there looking at the high rooftop where my ceiling ran hung freely, my long sofa was facing towards the entertainment center and the two love seats were facing opposite ends of the room. The glass table rest in the middle of the three sofas, with a vase of freshly pick white flowers with pink tips.  
"Not bad, Rīdā." Levi said, I turned and closed the door, locking it. His eyes turned to me, and slowly repeatedly himself, "Not bad."  
I stood there, feeling my heart beat within me nervously, and the temperature of my body began to rise, "Wha-wha-what are you doing here, sir?"  
"I closed the school for the day, I sent out notice since the other day after I got back from our little 'discussion'." he replies back, my eyes widen.  
I turned away, "How come I didn't get a notice?"  
"To surprise you." I turned to him, the older man comes strolling over, we stood there silently before he reached over taking a strand of my handmade curly hair, "Do you honestly believe I can go on another day without looking at you? Speaking to you? Talking to you? You are the most attractive female I had ever laid eyes upon and I speak the honest truth."  
My cheeks shined a bright red from his flattering words. 'Honest', I stood there doubting that word, how could he be 'honest' with me when I am about to sleep with him? And behind his wife's back!  
"How did you know where I live?"  
He didn't answer me, Levi came walking over to me, he bends down and tosses me over his shoulder. A loud shriek escaped my lips, this is so unexpected. Levi turned to the staircase and made his way quickly up that stairs to the room that was lit up.  
As he set me on my bare feet, his arms firmly wrapped around my body, holding me tightly against his body. I could feel his lips attack my neck.  
"Hn!" I moaned, his hands that traced around my back slowly moved down to my behind, "Mmm!"  
Levi pulled away, I stared into his onyx blue eyes, I leaned over pressing my lips against his.

Slowly clothes began to shed. The temperature of our bodies began to increase, Levi pushed me upon the bed, the only I had one were my black transparent stockings, the garter belt I always wore and my underwear.  
Levi pressed my legs against my chest, my ass right up in the air, his face inches away from my black lace underwear crotch, he leans down pressing his nose against the piece of cloth. He took in a big whiff.  
I groaned in both disgust and embarrassment, "Sir! Don't!"  
He pulls his head away, sticking his tongue out and licked the strap of my underwear, "Hn~" I moaned, resting my head back, my body trembling.  
Levi could taste the salty liquid seeping through my underwear, his thumb comes over and presses down upon my swollen clit.  
"Augh!" I moaned, I could feel him caressing his thumb through my underwear. Making circular movements. I reached a finger over to my mouth and firmly bit down on it.  
Levi moves his head away, quickly pulling my underwear to the side, his tongue began to slid between my opening. He was moaning, like he was enjoying the taste of my wetness.  
My hands were all over the place, trying to firmly grasp something, "S-sure!" I cried out, "Please! Stop!"  
Moaning, Levi pulls his head away, pulling my legs away from my chest, they dangled down on the edge of the bed. I laid there gasping for air, my bare chest heaving up and down.  
"Uhh~" I moaned, my arm resting over my eyes. I could still feel his tongue slithering up and down at the entryway of my womanhood, his thumb massaging me.  
I laid there oblivious to the jingling sound of his belt as he took off his pants, alongside with his boxers, he kicked off his shoes and socks, unbutton his shirt. Bending down he grasp my ankles, and spun me around so my ass faced him. I was caught off guard by the position I was in, Levi soaked his own hand with his own saliva and rubbed it around his hard swollen member before pulling my underwear to the side. Moving in closing, I could feel the tip of his harden member pressing against my entryway.  
"A-uuugh!" He grunt, I gasped loudly, feeling my inner walls expand to his width. He's unusually big for someone of his height, as I thought to myself. In a matter of seconds my thoughts were interrupted by the first slow session of Levi's movements as he shifted his hips back and forth, tightly grasping my waist with one hand and resting the palm on his hand upon my bare back.  
Within Levi's mind as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of me, it felt like his body is melting. It was warm, wet and breathtaking as his hard member stretched my inner walls, tightly gripping him from the inside.  
Slowly my head shifted back, my mouth opened up a couple inches, "Oh my god!"  
He could hear my soft laboring breath, my moans, it wasn't good enough, he wanted to hear me scream. So he began to move faster, the sound of our flesh colliding became louder.  
It was becoming difficult to catch my breath at my body was being tossed back and forth and my moans were becoming cries of curse words and lustful moaning. I had this gaze in my eyes as I stared away from the principal of the school at work at. He felt so amazing inside me, so thick and hard, he sure knows how to make a feel good.  
"Yeah!" I moaned, "Ah....Ah...Ah! Yeah! Mmm!"  
"Yes!" Moaned Levi, "You like that don't you?! You little slut!"  
His hand collided sharply with my bare asscheek, a loud squeal escaped my lips, I turned my head back seeing Levi's seductive eyes staring down at me. Sweat dripping down from his forehead.  
"Get up here." Levi orders me, grasping my shoulder, he pulled me up, placing an arm just below my chest and another around my stomach, trapping my arms. His lips inches away from me, the laboring sound of his breathing was like a sweet sexual melody in my ear. It made me even more weak in the knees....

I plopped my head down upon the pillow, Levi comes to unclip the straps of my garter belt and slips both the belt and my underwear off before lifting a leg over his shoulder and slid himself back in, gasping loudly, my head quickly rising off of the pillow, Levi leaned his forehead against mind.  
"Lev--hah! Ah!" Levi began to collide his hips hard against mine, the slapping sound of our bodies colliding together became louder, I could feel his sweaty balls hitting me.  
"UGH!!! GAH!!" He grunts loudly.  
"UGH-AHHH!!!" I swung my head back, arching my back, my chest collided with Levi's, leaning his head down, his mouth immediately latched unto one of my nipples, his teeth sunk into my flesh.  
"Ow!" I cried, "Levi!"  
He removes his lips from my chest and chuckles at my painful cries, "You are so...beautiful!" He moans.  
I turned my head to the side, where he leans forward and once more latched his mouth unto mine.  
Levi's began to grind his hips against mine, gasping loudly a couple times feeling him hit a sensitive spot, I pulled him close to me, wrapping an arm around his neck. Once more he rubbed against the same area that is make the leg that hung over his shoulder shake.  
"Right there." I cried in a high pitch tone. I reached over and collided my hand with his ass, a sharp cracking sound bounced through all four walls, he grunts.  
"Damn it, girl." He grunts, I ignored his displeasing moan. Lifting his head up, Levi moved in closer to press his lips against mine, silencing my delightful moans. Meanwhile, his hand extended back and grasp my hand that tightly grasp his buttcheek, moving our hands, his fingers slipped in-between, firmly out fingers clinched tightly and Levi rest them near my head.

Since the beginning of our first sexual experience, Levi felt this deep excitement in his veins, the connection his body has with this young fresh face teacher. How tight and warm she felt from the inside, the lustful gaze in her eyes as she stares at him; the sweet sound of her moans and screams.  
Ever since Levi first laid eyes on the young teacher he has been feeling yearning to be in her everyday life as much as he can. Meanwhile, wanting her body. The short tight skirts she wore that showed her legs, the tight long sleeve blouses that tightly wrapped around her breast.  
She was practically a walking, talking, curvaceous, highly attractive, Mary Sue.  
However, Levi had to hide his attraction behind a transparent mask. He had to play the loyal and loving husband to Petra, obeying some of her orders, but simply backing down whenever she plead for the release of the fresh face young woman from her duties.

"Hnnn!" I moaned loudly, I could feel myself about to burst. I pushed Levi away, disconnecting our lips, "I'm coming!"  
"Hold on!"  
"No, let me come, I'll do anything!"  
"Then, hold it in!"  
I groaned, plopping my head back, Levi snatched my neck pulling me back up, pressing his lips against mine, before pulling away.  
"I'm going to burst my seed inside of you."  
"Nooo."  
"Yes. I'm gonna...." he pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes tightly shut, a soft grunt became loud and monstrous, and he was laboring for air. "Gck...UUUGGGHHH!!! Shit!"  
I gasped, my eyes rolled back as I finally gave in and relieved myself. My body tingling.  
It was warm inside of me. Levi's seed was entering my womb. I completely forgot about asking for any protection.  
Levi's body flatten out on top of me, his body weight weighing down, sandwiching me against the bed. I could see his sweat glistening as my ceiling light shined down upon us.

I laid there, alongside Levi, breathing rather heavily for fresh air. The tips of my fingernails softly caressing his back up and down.  
"Levi."  
"Hmm?"  
"My leg is cramping up. Could you get out of me and get off?"  
Laying there for a moment, Levi shuffled his body around and pushed himself up, "Who says we're done?"  
I laid there with a frustrated look on my face, "What?!"  
"I told you the other day that it's going to be messy."  
"But, Levi," I stared down at his member at it was still in me, "I'm not on any birth control.  
Levi stares at me, "Really?"  
He didn't sound surprise by my news, "Yes."  
"That's excellent."  
"Wha--mmmm!" He silence my question with his lips, his body began to rock up and then down.  
"Hmm!" He moans, before he pulled away, "Thats too bad."  
"Levi!" My mouth gaped open and my eyebrows frowned. Staring up at my boss, as his movements began to increase, "Uh! Ah! Le...vi!"  
"That means I could get you pregnant." He grunts and turns his head away from me, "I...."  
His thighs connect hard with mine, my legs swung up, "Ah!"  
****

"Could...."

Again, "Ugh~"  
****

"Officially!"

Again, "Le-e-e-vi!" I  
****

"Leave!"

Again, "Oh shit!"  
****

"Petra!"

He groans and pushed in as much as he could, I laid there my head levitating off of the pillow, my stomach tightened up. Levi was releasing himself in me, his soft moans were quick to become monstrous groans.  
"Damn it!" He moans pulling out, I shrieked when his milk comes spewing onto me, landing upon my naked body, he was stroking him. Before long, he sits there on his knees gasping for air, staring up at me, he could see his own seed was nearly all over me, I had one eye close and some on my lips. Plus in my hair. I stared at his, softly breathing. I laid there rather stiff, with holding my legs up by my own two hands.  
"Hold on." Levi said, climbing out of bed, I watched with my own open eyes Levi's bare ass climbing off of the bed and searching his pants for his phone. As he stood up, with his smartphone, he opened his camera and pointed it at me.  
I was simply dazed as to what he is doing. Oblivious that he was going to use them as blackmail towards me, as well as, gaze at them whenever he wants to....

 

He chuckled, biting his lip, "Now girl, let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
